Luna Roja
by valedemalfoy
Summary: Tuvo que dejar la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado para completar una misión y salvar a la mujer que ama, pero nunca se imagino que en el transcurso se encontraría con alguien más y descubriría que su corazón también puede sangrar.
1. Chapter 1

INFORMES

Acá les traigo mi primer crossover, como siempre este tuvo alguna inspiración, espero que se animen a leerlo y si lo hacen que les guste.

INFORMES

Unos ojos verdes se comenzaron a abrir lentamente, tratando de que el resplandor que se colaba por la ventana no la lastimara. Tardo unos instantes en acostumbrar a sus ojos a esa visión, y vio con un ligero sonrojo como un brazo le pasaba despreocupado por la cintura. Giro su vista hacía la derecha y se encontró al dueño de aquel brazo. Parecía dormir apaciblemente, su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Trato de zafarse de aquellos brazos sin despertar a aquel chico, tan apuesto, de una piel en extremo pálida, cabellos negro, ojos verdes, los cuales ahora se encontraban cerrados, y un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los dioses.

Se levanto y se puso su ropa tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle que la blusa estuviera mal abrochada y se viera chueca, y que se pusiera los tenis al revés.

Se encamino hacía la puerta, volteo a mirar al "Dios" que permanecía recostado sobre la cama, y al volver su vista al frente, se llevo tremendo susto al verlo ya a una escasa distancia de ella. Se llevo una mano al pecho, como si con eso quisiera aminorar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

-Oh por Dios, me asustaste Damon

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?- lo dijo con una voz ronca que se antojaba sensual, y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Lo siento, es que no quería despertarte y mis padres se enojaran si no me ven en la casa- a medida que Damon daba un paso hacía ella, ella lo retrocedía. Por alguna extraña razón, aunque aquel joven parecía todo un dios de la sexualidad, había algo en su mirada que la intimidaba y hasta cierto punto la asustaba.

-¿No te quedas a desayunar?- antes de que la rubia pudiera darse cuenta, con una agilidad asombrosa se abalanzo sobre ella, mientras tomaba su nuca y su perfecto e inmaculado rostro se deformaba, hasta dejar salir unos blancos, y afilados colmillos que se encajaban sobre su suave piel. El sabor de la sangre era todo un éxtasis para él.

-Damon ya lle…- la frase se quedo a medio decir, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, creía que aquel que ahora le arrancaba parte de vida a una joven inocente ya había cambiado, pero la desilusión le pego como una cachetada en la cara- Damon suéltala-dijo autoritariamente.

El aludido obedeció, mientras la chica continuaba con una mirada perdida. De pronto la joven que entro a interrumpir aquel momento, reparo en que él solo traía un bóxer puesto, hallándose casi desnudo ante ella. Enrojeció notablemente y se puso muy nerviosa, lo mejor sería que saliera de ahí cuanto antes.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Elena o solo vienes para ser parte de la celebración?- frunció el seño ante aquel comentario sarcástico, lo odiaba cuando se ponía en esa actitud de todo un patán.

-Solo vine a decirte que acaba de llegar Alaric, solo faltas tú para que nos diga lo que averiguo.

La expresión de Damon cambio. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde el último informe que les había llegado acerca de los movimientos de Klaus y Estefan, y en una misión casi suicida había mandado al humano cazador de monstruos, como él le decía en secreto, a investigar todo cuanto pudiera. Al no obtener noticias casi inmediatas de él, lo había intentado contactar, pero todo fue en vano, era simplemente como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Ahora estaba ahí, deseando que la espera tuviera frutos. Después de estar dos meses desaparecido en España.

-¿Me vas a dejar vestirme o quieres ayudarme?- Elena se había quedado viéndolo, pero al verse descubierta se volteo y cerró la puerta, no sin antes decirle un claro y audible "idiota"

Antes de que se pusiera la ropa, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven que ahora sollozaba y la miro directo a los ojos.

-Vete a tu casa y no vuelvas a buscarme, después del irrefrenable momento de sexo que tuvimos ya no quieres saber más de mi- la soltó, y ella como si de un robot se tratara salió del cuarto con una sonrisa.

Dos minutos más tarde, bajaba con toda tranquilidad, mientras cada vez se hacían más audibles los murmullos provenientes de la sala.

Estaban los mismos de siempre, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Carolin, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Tyler, pero no le tomo importancia, Alaric y una nueva persona que en su vida había visto.

-Hasta que nos honras con tu presencia- Alaric le sonreía, y se acerco a él mientras le palmeaba ligeramente la espalda.

-Creí que ya te habían matado- dijo con una sonrisa cínica, y demostrando su sentido del humor amargo.

Alaric sonrió, y sin más preámbulos empezó a hablar.

-Lamento que no hayan tenido noticias mías últimamente- hizo una pausa viendo la cara de todos los presentes, que habían dejado sus charlas y le prestaban total atención- fui a Europa como nos lo indicaba la pista que me diste- miro a Damon quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente- pero cuando llegue ya no había rastro de Klaus…. Ni de Estefan- todos miraron automáticamente a Elena, que se removía inquieta en el sillón, y se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente tratando de impedir que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos- sin embargo me tope con alguien que está dispuesto a ayudar.

Llegado a ese punto, todos miraron al invitado, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, oyendo al igual que todos las palabras del profesor.

-El es Cristopher Spellman, un hombre lobo- de inmediato Damon se puso tenso, al igual que Caroline y ambos sacaron los colmillos en un posible presagio de batalla. Alaric se puso en medio de los vampiros y el licántropo, con los brazos extendidos para impedir alguna agresión- está aquí para ayudar, así que los dos cálmense, el odia tanto o más que nosotros a Klaus- ante la mirada interrogante de todos dijo- mato a su manada.

Las palabras de Alaric parecieron menguar las cosas, pero a pesar de eso se podía percibir la tensión en el aire. Cristopher ni se había inmutado ante la reacción de los dos vampiros, Tyler lo miraba alternativamente a él y luego a su novia. Se encontraba en una posición difícil.

-Como les dijo Alaric- tenía una voz profunda, más parecida a la de un poeta- Klaus mato a mi manada que era como mi familia, así que deseo verlo muerto tanto como ustedes- sus palabras hicieron el efecto esperado. En momentos difíciles, los enemigos se vuelven aliados- yo escape de pura suerte, fui el único que sobrevivió- hizo una pausa. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido lo golpeaban como un rayo a punto de reventar su alma, no tendría paz hasta que no tuviera su anhelada venganza- antes de escapar oí al lobo Alfa de mi manada darle una información muy importante . Le dijo que hace diecisiete años había nacido una persona con sus mismas capacidades- todos se quedaron mudos ante esa revelación. Si había alguien igual a él estarían perdidos, si ya de por si era difícil acabar con uno, sería imposible terminar con dos- solo que esta persona es un hibrido puro.

-¿A qué te refieres con que es un hibrido puro?- intervino Bonnie

-Ustedes saben que los humanos al ser mordidos en vampiros se vuelven vampiros, un hombre lobo lo es porque así lo dicta la naturaleza, está en sus genes. Pero ningún humano puede pertenecer a ambas especies, solo la mordida de Klaus podría hacer eso, pero aún así no sería un hibrido como tal- trato de acomodar sus palabras para que sonaran lo más coherentes posibles- sin embargo, esta nueva persona tendría el mismo poder de Klaus, si no es que hasta más grande- todos traían caras de horror- ahí no termina. Parece ser que él o ella también tiene un doble, al igual que su amiga- señalo con el dedo índice a Elena- es la doble de Katherina Petrova- pero no todo está perdido. Al igual que Klaus tenía una maldición encerrada en la piedra lunar, para que este ser tenga todo su poder necesita la ayuda de una piedra… la piedra de la resurrección.

-¿La piedra de la resurrección?- murmuro quedamente Elena, sin embargo todos la pudieron oír.

-Así es, como es una doble, al igual que tu tendrá que sacrificarse, pero al morir renacerá con un poder inigualable

Nadie podía creer todo lo que se les estaba diciendo, era casi imposible que pudiera existir alguien más poderoso que los originales.

-¿Y cómo nos ayudara esto a detener que Klaus la encuentre primero?- Damon se paseaba de un lado a otro un tanto desesperado.

-Antes de que mi líder muriera, me conto algo que Klaus no le pudo sacar, me dijo donde se hallaba la piedra, si la hallamos y la destruimos primero, Klaus no podrá hacerse con ella. Esta en alguna parte de Londres

-Y como Londres es tan pequeño- dijo sarcásticamente el vampiro. Cristopher ignoro su comentario y siguió como si nada

-Me dio esta carta- extendió un sobre que traía un sello bastante extraño para asegurar que nadie más que la persona a la que iba dirigida pudiera leer su contenido- dijo que esta persona me podría ayudar, así que tengo una cita con él la próxima semana, así que cuanto antes tengo que regresar e ir a Londres.

-Nosotros vamos- todos dejaron de dirigir su atención ante el nuevo invitado y la posaron en Elena

-¿Estás loca? De ninguna manera lo permitiré, la única de aquí que ira será Bonnie, ya que la necesitamos para destruir la piedra.

-Damon, no me puedes prohibir que vaya con ustedes

-Si Elena va yo también voy- dijo Jeremy- y no dejaría que Bonnie fuera sola.

-¿Qué nadie está poniendo atención?- grito Damon desesperado- nadie ira, es una misión suicida, y nadie más morirá.

-Tan pronto como pongas un pie fuera de esta casa tomare el primer avión a Londres- le dijo Elena a Damon, ambos se retaban con la mirada.

-Quizás sea mejor que todos vallamos- el pelinegro volteo con desagrado a ver a Alaric, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Acaso tu también enloqueciste?

-Escucha Damon, estoy tan de acuerdo como tú en no querer que vallan ni Elena ni Jeremy, pero últimamente tu hermano se está haciendo de enemigos, y si hay alguien lo suficientemente cuidadoso para investigarlo sabrá que en algún momento el tuvo una relación con Elena, y vendrá por ella para vengarse de Estefan.- Esas palabras aunque duras lo hicieron entrar en razón, y muy a su pesar asintió.

-Entonces también nosotros iremos. Dijo Tyler tomando de la mano a Caroline, quien muy decidida asintió.

-Perfecto- dijo Damon abatido por haber perdido esa batalla, tenía tanto miedo de perder a Elena en aquello, ya había perdido a su eterno compañero, Estefan, no soportaría ahora perder al amor de su vida, aunque este no le correspondiera- Entonces hay que arreglar todo para ir a Londres.


	2. Descubriendo la magia

DESCUBRIENDO LA MAGIA

Llegaron como veinte minutos antes de lo acordado al lugar señalado. Dio la hora y nadie llegaba, pasaron diez minutos, veinte, y todos se empezaron a impacientar, especialmente Damon, y de pronto se sintió terriblemente estúpido, la posibilidad de que todo pudiera haber sido una trampa, le pareció muy real en ese momento, si hubiera sido así, hubiera llevado a todos a una muerte segura, una posibilidad en extremo dolorosa, en especial si pensaba en Elena.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo de pronto haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, y no nos iremos Damon- Elena estaba en verdad decidida a permanecer ahí.

-¿No lo ven? De seguro esto es una trampa- trato de razonar, por la cara que todos pusieron en ese momento, vio que nadie había sopesado esa posibilidad. Los ojos de Elena y Damon se encontraron, mientras que en ella había decisión, en él imperaba el miedo.

-Lamento llegar tarde- una voz a sus espaldas hizo que dejaran la guerra de miradas, mientras que la humana vio quien había llegado sobre el hombro de Damon, el vampiro volteo lentamente, aún con el miedo de una posible traición, aunque si fuera así no tendrían por qué dar disculpas.

Todos quedaron paralizados debido a la sorpresa. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos igualmente comparables con su pelo, tenía un aspecto bastante desaliñado, la barba sin rasurar por varios días se asomaba impoluta, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue sin duda el atuendo que vestía, una larga capa negra, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos ya bastante deslavados debido al tiempo que tenían. Sin reparar en su asombro, el hombre se aproximo hacía ellos, y sin importar las miradas atónitas que quizás fueran una falta de respeto en otras circunstancias, y le tendió una mano rasposa al primer hombre que vio, que fue Damon.

-Me llamo Remus Lupin, aunque ya habrá tiempo de presentaciones más tarde- dijo mientras posaba su mirada en lo que él con el puro olfato pudo identificar como uno de los suyos- supongo que tu eres el hijo de Arion.

Al ver que lo había reconocido, el aludido se limito a tenderlo una simple carta, la cual el al instante abrió, y la leyó con la mirada de nueve personas encima de él. Sus ojos cansados debido a las vivencias, iban adquiriendo un tono atormentado conforme avanzaba su lectura. Termino de leerla y la doblo, la metió en el bolsillo de su túnica, hecho a caminar con un débil "síganme"

De haber estado en otras circunstancias Damon se hubiera burlado de su apariencia, y le hubiera soltado uno que otro comentario sarcástico, pero dado que estaban caminando por lados totalmente desconocidos para ellos, y se iba fijando en el camino recorrido, ya que aunque ese hombre de aspecto tan peculiar le había dado confianza, aún no descartaba del todo una posible trampa.

Todos iban alerta, incluso Elena, y hasta Bonnie que siempre se mostraba reservada en esos casos miraba de un lado a otro sin duda compartiendo los pensamientos del vampiro. Después de casi diez minutos de caminar vieron un letrero con un legible "Bienvenido a Hogsmade" en letras doradas, ninguno pudo dejar de notar, que absolutamente todos los de ese raro pueblo vestían de la misma forma rara que ese tal Remus Lupin

-Acaso adelantaron el Halloween- dijo Damon con una sonrisa de lado, si Lupin lo oyó no hizo ningún comentario, sin embargo Elena le dio un codazo y le lanzo una mirada de reproche.

-Ya casi llegamos- les dijo casi media hora después, y todos lo agradecieron, puesto que ya sentían los pies algo adoloridos.

Cruzaron una bifurcación, y el hombre les hizo una seña con la mano para que detuvieran su paso, la cual todos obedecieron y se posaron atrás de él.

Luego de su túnica saco una vara de madera, y empezó a hacer unas extrañas florituras.

Todos se miraban entre sí, creyendo que era un loco, o alguna persona que estaba mal de sus facultades mentales, puesto que sus ojos solo veían un edificio en ruinas que decía "PELIGRO, NO PASAR" Pero para su asombro, poco a poco se empezó a hacer visible un castillo, imponente y majestuoso. Se quedaron con la boca abierta debido a que todavía no salían de su asombro. Elena se restregó un par de veces los ojos con las manos creyendo que era un truco ilusorio, pero no, el castillo seguía enfrente de ellos.

-Pasen- hubo varias miradas de desconfianza, y Remus al ver que ninguno se movía hablo nuevamente- ahorita les explico, podremos hablar mejor si me siguen- las dudas aun latentes se disiparon un poco, aunque no lo suficiente, pero aún así caminaron tras él.

Siguieron caminando, y cuando por fin atravesaron esa gran puerta de roble, se quedaron aún más perplejos. Era aún más impresionante por adentro que por afuera, decorado con estatuas, y un sinfín de cuadros, unos más viejos que otros.

Por fin llegaron hasta un pasillo donde estaba una gárgola al fondo, Lupin se paro y ante el sombro de los presentes que creían que ya no podía haber nada más raro que eso, lo hubo.

-Grageas de menta- murmuro, para que la gárgola empezara a girar. Dudando, lograron subir todos.

Apenas toco la puerta, y esta se abrió, revelando en su interior un cómodo despacho, que de primera vista se pensaría como desocupado.

-Te tardaste Remus- el aludido enrojeció y agacho la mirada. Hasta entonces repararon en la presencia de un hombre, de edad avanzada, llevaba una túnica aún más larga que la del hombre que los había conducido hasta ahí, un gorro de pico, unos lentes de media luna que ocultaban detrás unos ojos azules aún brillantes como los de un niño, y una larga barba blanca muy bien cuidada.- Lo bueno es que has traído a nuestros invitados- su sonrisa era tan sincera, que el solo estar en su presencia era suficiente para calmar sus nervios y disipar todas sus dudas.

-Lamento el retraso Albus- su expresión aún era avergonzada.

-No importa, lo importante es que has traído a nuestros invitados sanos y salvos- a continuación hizo un movimiento y aparecieron ante ellos mas sillas, les hizo unas señas para que tomaran asiento. Lo cual fue todo un milagro ya que Elena y Bonnie sentían las piernas temblar ante las sorpresas de ese día.

Damon volvió a desconfiar, y se mostro renuente en cuanto a sentarse, por lo que prefirió permanecer de pie.

-Se porque están aquí- sus ojos azules les mandaba una mirada tranquilizadora, y esbozaba una sonrisa bonachona- y se que ustedes cuatro no son humanos- dijo señalando a Damon, Caroline, Tyler y Cristopher- y también sé lo que están buscando

Intercambiaron una mirada insegura entre todos, ¿Cómo era que ese hombre que apenas acababan de conocer sabía tantas cosas de ellos?

-¿Pero como…?- Albus alzó una mano para hacer callar a Bonnie.

-Antes que nada deben de saber que no son los únicos seres especiales en este mundo, hay más aparte de vampiros, hombres lobo ó druidas- conforme los iba anunciando iba posando su mirada en cada uno de ellos, Bonnie se sobresalto cuando se dio cuenta de que también sabía la verdad a cerca de su condición.- también hay magos y brujas- dijo calmado como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, y de pronto Damon estallo.

-Usted está loco ¿y cree que nos vamos a creer algo así?- todos lo miraban asustados temiendo una reacción así por su parte- Elena, Bonnie, todos nos vamos

-Damon por favor- trato de razonar Elena

-No me digas que tu le crees, ¿te das cuenta de que suena como un demente?- dijo sin importarle que de quien estuviera hablando se encontrara presente. Sin embargo aquel anciano sabio permaneció impasible, con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Lo mismo pensarían de usted si le revelara su secreto a alguien que fuera normal- dijo Lupin por primera vez interviniendo en la conversación.

La mirada del vampiro cambió y salió una única palabra de sus labios.

-Demuéstrelo

-Mi querido Remus quieres hacerme el favor de…- dijo el director y el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

El castaño saco la misma vara que hace un rato y con un sencillo movimiento formo un aro de fuego alrededor de ellos. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no daban crédito a lo que miraban sus ojos, con otro simple movimiento y el despacho volvió a quedar igual, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Oh por dios, es increíble- murmuro Bonnie con voz baja.

-Esto es una escuela de magia, tendrán que aprender muchas cosas si quieren permanecer aquí y obtener lo que quieren- al decir esto miro especialmente a cierto vampiro desertor de las reglas, quien rodo los ojos- mañana empieza el curso, eso quiere decir que mis estudiantes llegaran mañana en la noche, tendrán que pasar desapercibidos para ellos, no se tienen que enterar de lo que son, para ellos serán magos que vinieron de intercambio a esta escuela-hizo una breve pausa- ¿están de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, incluso Damon acepto esas condiciones, después de todo, no le quedaba de otra.

-Se que usan sangre embolsada y evitan matar humanos, ¿eso es cierto?- otra vez el viejo sabía demasiado, aún así volvieron a asentir esta vez solo Damon y Caroline- yo me encargare de que no les falte el alimento, aunque tendrán que cuidarse de que nadie los vea. Esta escuela divide a sus estudiantes en cuatro casas según sus cualidades, tendrán que hacer la misma prueba que ellos para ser asignados a alguna de ellas y camuflarse perfectamente. Bien creo que eso es todo- fue a tomar un sombrero feo y viejo, y una vez más todos compartieron miradas no comprendiendo que tenían que hacer, ¿acaso ese sombrero horroroso era parte del uniforme? Era algo que Damon no pensaba usar, vestiría como un loco con esas túnicas tan largas, pero ese sombrero definitivamente pasaba la raya.

-Ah se me olvidaba, para que pasen desapercibidos también les daré esto- fue hasta su escritorio, abrió un cajón y saco una cajita, se las dio y todos enfocaron su vista hacía el contenido de la caja. Había varias varitas.

-Wow ¿podremos hacer magia con esto?-dijo Jeremy emocionado

-Estan programadas para hacer conjuros sencillos que tendrán que aprender en 24 horas, pero magia como tal no hace, temo decirle señor Gilbert que son como placebos- la cara de desilusión se marco en casi todos, el vampiro aun no podía creer todo el teatrito que tendrían que armar.

Cada uno tomo la suya, que eran casi iguales, pero con leves aunque claras diferencias.

-Bien, es hora de analizar sus mentes y ver qué casa se les asignara- dijo Dumbledore y volvió a tomar el sombrero ante la mirada interrogante de los presentes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**RIVALIDAD**_

Damon ya estaba arto de todo aquello, casi podía sentir que la cabeza estaba por estallarle, y eso era algo genéticamente posible tomando en cuenta que él estaba muerto. Pero todo el día estudiando cosas que a su parecer eran totalmente ridículas realmente lo dejaba con una jaqueca impresionante, y aunque algunos habían comenzado ilusionados por conocer más acerca de ese mundo hasta ahora desconocido para ellos, igual habían terminado cansados.

Si por ellos fuera ahora estarían a punto de dormir, pero aquel vejete loco había insistido en que tenían que estar en el inicio de curso para darse conocer ante los alumnos.

Eran las siete menos cinco, así que se puso el uniforme, que a decir verdad no estaba tan mal si no fuera por la túnica que tenían que llevar.

Salió de su Sala Común que quedaba en las mazmorras del castillo, la verdad no tenía idea de hacía donde dirigir sus pasos, así que comenzó a caminar hacía donde el instinto lo llevaba, y aunque pareciera locura se hallo a tiempo en frente de una puerta, ya todos estaban esperando.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Casi no llegas- comenzó a reprenderlo Helena

-Si por mí fuera créeme que me hubiera quedado en la cama

-Pero Dumbledore dijo que…

-Lo que ese vejete loco diga me tiene sin cuidado- ella lo miro dolida y negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba a su lugar.

Podían escuchar murmullos y aplausos, como si festejaran algo, la curiosidad de saber que era lo que estaba pasando los comenzaba a escocerles. Bonnie trato de usar sus poderes para averiguar un poco de ello, pero la magia que existía ocasionaba interferencia con la suya, así que frustrada volvió a su lugar.

-Ya estoy harto yo voy a pasar- ninguno trato de detener a Damon cuando este fue hacía la puerta, era tanta la curiosidad que sentían que ahora realmente no les importaba, pero apenas rozaron los dedos del vampiro la puerta esta se abrió, y ante ellos estaba el Gran comedor, que ya lo habían visto antes, después de todo ese día ahí habían desayunado, solo que como ellos eran pocos lo habían hecho en una sola mesa. Pero ahora ante ellos había cuatro largas mesas, y cada una de ellas estaba repleta de alumnos. Todos se giraron a verlos, y de inmediato se sintieron incómodos de tener tantas miradas posadas sobre ellos.

-Démosle una cálida Bienvenida a los estudiantes extranjeros que han venido de intercambio a nuestro querido colegio. Ya han hecho con anterioridad la prueba del sombrero Seleccionador y cada uno de ellos han sido asignados a las respectivas casas.

Damon entro primero y pudo escuchar uno que otro suspiro al pasar a lado de algunas féminas, lo cual lo hizo sonreír de lado. Vio directo a Dumbledore que como siempre le sonreía gentilmente a pesar de su actitud tan arrogante, lo cual lo irritaba bastante. A un lado del director vio una cara conocida. Alaric le sonreía, volteo atrás unos segundos y noto que no estaba, nuevamente giro su cabeza hacía el frente y miro a su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ahora que recordaba vagamente que Dumbledore había dado instrucciones de que el seria el nuevo profesor de estudios muppets o no sé qué cosa. Camino unos pasos más seguro de sí mismo, pero conforme iba avanzando un olor se hacías más y más intenso, volteo a ver quién era el dueño de aquel olor que tanto comenzaba a perturbarlo, y simplemente pudo ver a un chico con gafas y de pelo negro como el azabache muy desordenado, sin quererlo se relamió los labios, pero un codazo en las costillas provenientes de su lado izquierdo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Damon ni lo pienses- miro con mala cara a Catherin.

-Yo no pensaba hacer nada- dijo casi ofendido de que pensaran eso de él.

-¿Enserio? Pues tus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse

Se quedo un momento anonadado, ¿deberás había perdido el control sin siquiera darse cuenta? ¿Qué tipo de poder tenía ese chico para que él se descontrolara de tal forma?

La mayoría de los ahí presentes olía bastante bien, pero es que ese joven mago rebasaba eso.

Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie y rápidamente dijo el nombre de los nuevos inquilinos junto con su casa, que quedo de la siguiente manera: Helena y Bonnie en Gryffindor, Catherin y Cristopher en Hufflepuff, Jeremy y Tyler en Ravenclaw y Damon en Slytherin.

Cada uno tomo su respectivo asiento en la mesa que creyeron que les correspondía, que por lógica era la que en el momento de mencionar la casa comenzaban a aplaudir, las chicas de Slytherin miraron a Damon como si fuera una joya carísima que sin duda todas ambicionaban, y sin duda no eran las únicas, pues algunas de las otras casas hasta se giraban para mirarlo disimuladamente.

El miro a una divertido, que al verlo quiso levantarse más la falda, pero al parecer esta se le atoro con algo, y sonrojada debido a la vergüenza volteo la cara. Un par de veces incluso, mientras el intentaba comer y no era precisamente porque lo necesitara, si no para parecer normal, pero sobre todo para quitar esa ansia que aún le producía aquel chico, aunque era un extraño, en ese momento lo odio, por hacer que el perdiera el control y se comportara como un vampiro novato.

La cena se la paso bastante entretenido, por lo menos unas cinco veces alguna chica lo quiso invitar a sentarse con ella y su grupo de amigas, y aunque el moría por un rato de "diversión" prefirió no arriesgarse y comportarse por lo menos ante los ojos de Dumbledore, que lo miraba con una sonrisa gentil, lo que más lo desesperaba.

Desde su mesa observo cómo sus demás compañeros entablaban conversación como si nada con la gente de su mesa, miro molesto en cuanto Helena comenzó a hablar con el chico de gafas y pelo azabache, y con un chico con la cabeza de zanahoria que al parecer decía cosas demasiado graciosas para su gusto, puesto que todos reían.

Por fortuna aquel momento tanto entretenido por las diversas invitaciones de mujeres, como incomodo por el olor y por ver como Helena iba con aquel "maguito" tuvo que terminar, y el trato de incorporarse a la fila cuando esta empezó a avanzar para dirigirse hacia su Sala Común, en la cual el ya había estado, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo regresar hacía ella, por lo que se unió a sus compañeros para no extraviarse y hacer el ridículo.

No hubo ningún contra tiempo en su camino, pero al llegar a la Sala Común inmediatamente todos los presentes que rumoraban alguna cosa se callaron con su sola presencia, de cierta manera le satisfacía ese dominio sobre la gente, pero su buen humor se esfumo al ver el sillón que él en ese día ya se había adueñado, era el más grande, forrado elegantemente de piel negra, también era el más cómodo.

Justo cuando el poso la vista sobre la persona que ocupaba ese lugar, como por magnetismo el también volteo, y unos ojos grises se posaron en él. Sonrió de lado como retándolo a continuar, y para su asombro en vez de intimidarse se levanto y lo confronto.

-Creo que estás sentado en mi lugar- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Para su asombro el rubio también sonrió de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía.

-Eres nuevo- su voz sonaba serena y susurrante- y por eso seré benévolo contigo- su sonrisa se ensancho más al decir lo último, era obvio que si ese chico supiera lo que él era ahora estaría muerto de miedo por muy mago que fuera- este es mi sillón y ninguna persona puede sentarse en él salvo yo, en esta Sala el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo- termino con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual logro irritar al vampiro.

Todas las personas que habían estado cuando entro, ahora se congregaban en un círculo y pasaban la mirada de uno a otro, sin duda no se esperaban ese confrontamiento.

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo- dijo Damon sin pestañear y con los dientes apretados.

-Tú eres el que no lo sabe, pero te voy a informar, soy Draco Malfoy- y sin más comenzó a subir hacía su cuarto, sin volver a dirigirse hacia el vampiro, y dejándolo con un par de palabrotas atascadas en la garganta por no podérselas decir.

Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas, imaginando como a ese rubio desabrido le desgarraba la garganta. Por el momento era lo único que podía hacer, imaginar.


	4. Chapter 4

PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Ese sería su primer día de clases en ese aburrido castillo, no sabía ni porque se tomaría la molestia de asistir, Dumbledore les había aconsejado que hicieran cosas sencillas como ir por ingredientes y tareas simples, para no delatar que no eran magos. Damon no tenía ningunas ganas de ir, si tan solo encontraran a la doble o la piedra se podría ir de allí, regresarían a su vida normal en donde el trataba de mantener a Elena a salvo a toda costa, y tendría que soportar que la mujer que amaba estuviera enamorada de su hermano y sufriera por su culpa.

Se levanto de un salto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba con su uniforme puesto.

Fue un poco nervioso hasta donde se suponía debía tomar su primera clase, ¿Damon nervioso? Pues sí, y la razón era aquel chico que lo había descontrolado, ¿y si de pronto su instinto lo dominaba y lo atacaba en medio de toda la clase? Pero eso no pasaría, se había mentalizado para ello, y no solo eso, si no que antes había tomado una de las bolsas de sangre que el director les había proporcionado, creía que con eso sería suficiente ya que se sentía satisfecho.

Había hablado con Caroline acerca de ese extraño suceso, y ella había admitido que igual le había perturbado un poco, solo que se había controlado más que él, sin embargo había algo que no lograba a comprender del todo. Había magos que olían más que otros, pero sin duda ninguno olía tan bien como él chico de las gafas.

Se perdió un poco pero al fin llego a su clase, casi no había estudiantes, miro su reloj y vio que todavía faltaban cinco minutos, había llegado demasiado temprano a su parecer. Se sentó esperando a que los minutos pasaran y pasara todo ese suplicio, dos alumnos más llegaron y tomaron asiento.

-¿Está ocupado?- levanto la mirada y vio a una rubia muy guapa, pero a la cual no le prestó atención, negó con la cabeza y la rubia que también llevaba el escudo de las serpientes en su túnica se sentó a su lado- Daphne Greengrass- se presento.

-Damon Salvatore- le dijo por primera vez viendo sus ojos azules, y le sonrió de lado seductoramente, pudo captar como las mejillas se le coloraban ligeramente- Un gusto conocer a una chica tan linda- ella soltó una risa que a el vampiro le pareció tonta, total, para llevártelas a la cama no hacía falta ser lista.

-Eso le as de decir a todas- respondió ella en la misma actitud coqueta que él. Damon estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió ese olor, ese mismo olor de la noche pasada, sonrió al ver que su aroma ya no le causaba nada. Volteo a la puerta y vio entrar al chico de lentes junto con un pelirrojo. Se quedo un rato más tratando de analizar que tenía de especial ese "maguito". Entro Elena muy ocupada al parecer viendo toda la decoración, Damon se sintió aliviado de verla y le lanzo una risa que provoco un bufido de Daphne que el ignoro.

Sus ojos chocolate lo miraron y con un simple asentimiento de cabeza lo saludo para tomar asiento detrás del chico de gafas y el pelirrojo. Iba a volver a su actitud de seductor cuando lo sintió.

Las aletas de su nariz se empezaron a agitar contra su voluntad, olfateando. Era un olor dulce, sencillamente apetecible, y ahora que lo pensaba era mucho más fuerte que el de anoche.

Veía la puerta y nada, sencillamente no entraba nadie. Se volteo molesto sorprendiendo a su compañera, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, si en el mundo normal, donde vivían las personas normales jamás una en su vida se le había antojado irresistible.

Sintió como sus colmillos salían cuando estos apenas le rozaron los labios, pero provoco en él un sobresalto, jamás sus armas habían salido sin su consentimiento, aquello sí que se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó mientras hacía que su cara volviera a la normalidad. Sin embargo aquel olor persistía desconcentrándolo. Volteo a la puerta a tiempo para ver como una chica llegaba al aula, tenía el pelo largo, castaño y rizado, sus ojos eran color miel, su nariz pequeña y respingada, delgada y de estatura mediana.

Para su mala suerte la chica se sentó junto a Elena y de inmediato se pusieron a charlar, como si fueran las mejores amigas. Ahora él chico de las gafas era una mera distracción menor, esa chica castaña era el verdadero problema.

-No me digas que te gusta la simplona de Granger- dijo la rubia captando su atención de nuevo.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto un poco molesto por la interrupción de sus pensamientos, aunque alegre por haber averiguado algo, aunque sea mínimo. Así que esa chica se llamaba algo de Granger.

-Esa chica a la que tanto miras es la santurrona de Hermione Granger- dijo molesta porque ese apuesto hombre no le hiciera el menor de los casos, mientras él, bueno ya tenía el nombre de aquella chica. No podía dejar de mirarla, y su olor tampoco era algo que ayudara mucho ya que sentía como si cada vez se intensificara más, pero por fortuna se estaba controlando, claro que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano.

La castaña sintió una mirada y volteo para toparse con unos hermosos ojos color verde que la miraban con ¿intriga? La verdad es que no le prestó mucha atención y dejo ese fugaz encuentro para dirigirse a Harry.

Asombrado, la mandíbula casi se le desencajo. Una simple mirada, solo eso. Su molestia había pasado casi a segundo plano, para dar paso al asombro. Le había dedicado solo una fugaz mirada indiferente. A él, él que siempre lograba ser el centro de atención de casi todos los lugares a los que iba, él al que todas las mujeres se le ofrecían. Excepto Elena, pero ella era otra historia, aunque sabía que nunca había sido del todo indiferente para ella, ya fuera porque era el hermano de su novio ó por otra razón, y últimamente se atrevería a decir que hasta se sentía más cercano a Elena. Pero en cambio llegaba esa castaña y lo miraba como si fuera un mobiliario más en aquel salón.

Las puertas del salón se cerraron y las luces bajaron un poco su intensidad.

-El que tengamos estudiantes nuevos no es un pretexto para distraerse- murmuro un profesor de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento- ya que nuestros huéspedes- pudo detectar en la última palabra un poco de ironía- son nuevos me parece perfecto que se hayan acomodado de esa manera- señorita Greengrass trabajara con el señor Salvatore y señorita Granger- Damon puso especial atención a esa parte- trabajara con la señorita Gilbert y señorita Bennett- hasta ese momento Damon vio que también estaba Bonnie, pero no se había figado en ella, estaba en una banca, sola- hágame el favor de pasarse con el señor Potter- Damon la miro pararse e ir hacía donde estaba el chico de las gafas, ahora también sabía algo de él- Las instrucciones ya están en el pizarrón, pueden empezar.

La verdad que las dos humanas y el vampiro no sabían qué hacer, así que se limitaron a casi seguir las ordenes que les daban sus compañeros, aunque la pareja de Damon se mostraba comprensiva y quería hacer todo el trabajo por él mientras lo observaba y le sonreía descaradamente. Damon trataba de distraerse con su compañera o viendo lo que esta hacía, pero no es porque tuviera ganas de aprender, sino más bien porque ese olor delicioso persistía. Volteo varias veces hastiado a mirar a Hermione que trabajaba como si nada, ignorando por completo lo que ocasionaba en el vampiro, y quizás eso fuera lo que más le molestaba, una persona que no conocía la indiferencia era ignorado por primera vez.

-Damon puedes ir por los pelos de unicornio.

-Claro preciosa- la chica se sonrojo y Damon fue hacía el armario y busco hasta hallar lo que buscaba.

-¿Me puedes pasar los crisopos?- tomo la botellita que una mano sobre su hombro señalaba.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo viendo esos ojos cafés.

-Gracias Damon- Elena se iba a retirar pero él la detuvo jalándola suavemente del brazo.

-¿Quién es tu compañera?- le dijo ignorando la cara de asombro de Elena.

-Es Hermione Granger, una niña muy linda- lo empujo un poco amenazándolo con el dedo índice- así que aléjate de ella Damon- y se fue dejándolo con una sonrisa, él prefería pensar que Elena estaba celosa.

El resto de la clase transcurrió normal, salvo que en todo momento el vampiro tuvo que contenerse de no saltar al cuello de la castaña y comprobar si su sangre sabía tan bien como olía.

El pequeño timbre anunciando el final de la clase sonó y Damon se apresuro a salir caminando con ese porte de galán que hizo que todas las féminas voltearan a verlo, especialmente cuando paso a lado de Elena y Hermione. Elena lo miro frunciendo el ceño tratando de averiguar que tramaba, y Hermione acomodo sus cosas sin siquiera levantar la vista. Salió un poco frustrado ¿acaso esa mujer era de hielo?

-Damon- trato de sonreír. La rubia con la que había trabajado cuyo nombre no recordó lo alcanzo y le tendió un libro- lo olvidaste- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias- lo tomo y su sonrisa seductora volvió a aparecer. En eso tomo a la rubia de la cintura- ¿Qué te parece si hoy cenamos juntos?-no era que tuviera algún interés en ella, pero en ese momento salía Potter, el pelirrojo, Elena y la castaña. Trato de captar la mirada de las dos chicas, pero solo una volteo. Elena lo miro reprobatoriamente y chasqueo la lengua en total desacuerdo mientras la castaña lo ignoraba una vez más.


End file.
